A Little Game
by A Very Gay Space Kitten
Summary: Why are Ty Lee and Azula playing volleyball with Zuko and Katara? Find out!


**AN: This is for the semi-finals of the Pro-Bending Circuit. This story corresponds with the stories of my teammates, so I'll be writing it in the perspective of Ty Lee. Enjoy!**

 **Prompts: (word) momentous (1 point), (genre) Adventure (2 points), (character) Ty Lee(3 points). Round element: Spirit. Word count, 1028.**

Ty Lee carefully jumped and climbed from tree branch to tree branch, high above the ground. Quickly making her way across the brush, she followed the direction of Azula and Mai who were down on the ground. Life had been relatively unexciting recently. With following around the Avatar and failing to come up with anything after so much work. But now she was excited. Azula had managed to come up with the location of the Avatar; here, in this dense forest. Why, she didn't know. But it was still pretty fun for her to be jumping across trees.

"This is great. Just great. We're lost in some huge, freakish jungle, and we can't find Aang or Toph!" Ty Lee heard a male voice say up ahead. Down below Azula gave a hand signal for her to pay attention to what they were saying. She also watched as Azula signaled to Mai, to go look for the Avatar and his earthbending friend.

Turning her attention back to the Avatar's friends, she heard the Waterbender say, "I hope Aang and Toph are all right."

"Toph can see everything in this forest that we can't, and Aang's the Avatar, the most powerful bender in the world. They'll be fine." Zuko reassured her.

'Wait, do they have a thing?' Ty Lee wondered. 'How cute. But I thought the Avatar-' She was snapped out of her thoughts when Azula threw a large fireball at Zuko and Katara. Azula then turned and motioned for her follow Zuko, who had run the opposite way from Katara.

Nodding and smiling excitedly, Ty Lee skillfully made her way through the brush and trees as Zuko ran ahead of her.

Suddenly Zuko yelled out, "Why are you chasing me and not Azula?!"

She smiled and teasingly yelled back, "Well, silly, why would I chase a girl when I can just chase a hot guy?" She then laughed to herself at her own pun, and continued happily chasing Zuko.

"That's a different way to put it!" Zuko screamed before he cut through a thicker path, that was a bit hard for her to weave through.

"Hey, no fair! Wait for me!" Ty Lee called.

She then, as carefully but quickly as she could, made her way through the vines and trees. Finally she came to a small clearing, and silently the perched herself on a branch and began listening to the conversation between Zuko and Katara.

"It's ok, we just need to come up with a quick plan." Zuko said.

"Ok, what should we do?" Katara asked.

Suddenly Ty Lee heard a strange noise. It was almost like a bird call. She turned her head to the side and saw Azula, motioning to her to not attack. Ty Lee nodded and quietly made her way down the tree to Azula's side.

"We don't have time to worry about them. We need to get out of here." Zuko told Katara.

"I'm hurt, Zuko. You don't even have time for your younger sister." Azula said as she and Ty Lee stepped into the clearing. Ty Lee smiled happily as Zuko and Katara got into their fighting stances.

"I don't want to fight, but I'll defend myself if I have to." Katara said firmly.

"Such hostility. I didn't come here to fight." Azula said with mock hurt.

'Azula is so smart, trying to confuse them. They don't even know the plans Azula and I made.' Ty Lee thought.

"No, you just came here to capture Aang." Katara shot back.

Azula and Ty Lee smiled as Azula said, "On the contrary, I'm actually more interested in playing a rousing game of volleyball on the beach."

Zuko and Katara looked stunned for a minute. Then Katara said, "You can't be serious."

"Why would you want to play volleyball? What kind of game is this?" Zuko asked.

'Its obviously a game of volleyball' Ty Lee thought. She silently laughed at her own joke.

"It's no game. I actually want to play volleyball." Azula responded with a serious look on her face.

"Alright, fine. We'll play volleyball." Zuko declared.

Katara began to object but was pulled aside by Zuko.

'Aww, they're so cute.' Ty Lee thought, half mocking. She smiled and looked at Azula, who looked to be not quite so fond of the couple.

Finally, after ages of argument, Katara also agreed to play.

Ty Lee happily put together a makeshift court with some skinny logs and vines. When she finished, she yelled, "All done!" To Azula, who then proceeded to give Zuko the ball.

After a minute or so of him hesitating, he finally hit the ball over the net.

'Oh, you think spiking it will work? Watch this!' Ty Lee thought as she smacked the ball back over the net towards Katara, who kneed it towards Azula. Azula then struck it and sent it flying to the ground, narrowly missing Katara's head.

"I believe that's one point for us." Azula said and smirked.

The volleyball match went on for over an hour. Ty Lee was thoroughly enjoying herself. But it finally ended when Azula turned to her and said, "It seems like they've won, Ty Lee."

Ty Lee smiled knowingly and responded with, "Let me get the ball." She then proceeded to Chi block Zuko and Katara.

Katara yelled, "Ah!"

While Zuko angrily said, "You tricked us!"

'Did they really think that we just wanted to play volleyball? Wow, and I thought I was random!' Ty Lee thought, clearly amused by the situation.

"Are you surprised?" Azula said before looking at the paper a messenger hawk had dropped off, "It seems Mai has found the Avatar all by himself. Let's go."

Ty Lee smiled and headed off with Azula to find Mai and the Avatar. 'What a fun day' She thought happily. 'A game of volleyball for such a momentous occasion as to find the Avatar.'


End file.
